better when drunk
by Risingstar13720
Summary: who knew Romano was so... Talkative when drunk. I'm so bad a summaries, this is a one shot I thought of, enjoy :D


**Hey guys! I decided to write a little story that will never happen, but I wish would happen. This is a story about Romano, who is my favorite character. And I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter to "Playing Pretend" but I don't feel like writing that now, and I'm writing this because I came up with this idea while reading a book, and I wanted to write it down before I lost the idea. This is a whole bunch of tacky, cheesy, stupid fluff!**

**I warned you.**

**So, here it is, I hope you like it!**

**~Risingstar13720**

* * *

Italy's P.O.V.

I love world meetings! I always get to see all of my friends!

But for some reason, today felt a bit… off. Most people don't think I, well, you know… think. They think I'm stupid, and I'm ok with that, because I know I'm not, I'm just very childish and like it better when everyone is happy. So if I can keep out all the negativity by letting people think of me as an idiot, well then it is worth it. Today, we are in my home, in Italy. I don't like that everyone is fighting, but it is normal, so I usually block it out. But, today, I decided to open my eyes and watch. There was this nagging feeling in my gut, and it was making me feel sick.

Something was going to happen, I don't know what, or where. But something was going to happen.

And soon.

At this moment, Germany decided to settle everyone down. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I GET MY WHIP AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" dead silence, and then some shuffling of the feet as everyone took their seats, except for france who decided to cower in the corner. After Germany, who was standing next to my seat, calmed himself down, he said "now then, everyone will get a chance to speak, you all get 8 minutes to speak, no interruptions until those 8 minutes are up. Also…." I kind of stopped listening after that and decided to look around the room, on the other side of Germany was Japan, who was paying close attention to every word Germany said, even though he repeats this lecture at every single meeting, next to Japan was America, who looked bored, nibbling on his French fries while staring out the window. (did you know French fries aren't even French?) next to him was *gulp* E-England, looking scary while starring at America for some reason **(authors note: yes, it is what you think it is ;D)** and then there was an empty seat next to him, for who it was for, I don't know, but it felt like someone was there. W-w-what if it's a g-g-Ghost?!

No no, Italy, calm down. It was probably just because there was a polar bear sitting on the table in front of it. Yeah, that's it.

Moving on, after that seat was china, who was playing with his panda, not really paying attention either. Then there was… R-r-r-r-r…. R-r-ru… *gulp* R-Russia. He was staring at the Baltic's; Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia. He was making this weird noise "Kolokolokolokolokolokolokolo " while they trembled in their seats, I think Latvia spilled some water on his scarf. I feel bad for them. And big brother France….. Well, he was still cowering in the corner. "S'il vous plaît, l'Allemagne, ne me blesse pas. Je suis trop beau pour tuer, laissez-moi, je promets que je ne vais pas essayer régions vitales touche d'Italie à nouveau." _'Please, Germany, don't hurt me. I'm too beautiful to kill, just leave me be, i promise i won't try touch Italy's vital regions again'. _I wonder what he said… oh well!

I was pretty sure that everyone was here. Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, Turkey, Greece, Egypt, Denmark, Netherlands, Iceland, Sweden, Spain, Belgium, Finland, Norway, and so many more. I was still pretty sure almost everyone was here. Well… I looked to my side, where there was an empty seat, the name tag on the table in front of it saying 'South Italy,Romano'. "almost everyone" I muttered, then I realized what I said was a bit out of character, so I quickly lifted my head up and put a large grin on my face, letting out a small "veee~" while America, who was the first one to jump up and announce his ideas about a giant super hero stopping global warming, continued to speak.

As I pretended to daydream, I my thoughts went back to Romano, he wasn't here again. He never shows up to these world meetings, and I don't understand why! Last night, I visited him to remind him about the meeting today, but he yelled at me saying _"Why should I go, everyone is fine with just you there, I hate all of those bastards anyways. Go by your fucking self!"_ and then he kicked me out. I began to feel a bit angry.

'Why should he not have to come? Isn't he Italy, too? Why am I the only one here? I mean we are **in**Italy! Is he really so lazy that he can't drive here and show up? I just don't underst-'

**CRASH!**

I was brought out of my thoughts when we heard a **very** loud crash just outside the meeting room doors. It caught everyone's attention, even England, France, and America stopped their bickering (when did they start fighting?) to listen to the commotion. We all stared at the double doors, until we heard a loud laugh, and some shouting in incomprehensible Italian, and once the laughter stopped, both doors burst open. We all stared at the man leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing a vertically stripped black and white dress shirt, the first three buttons undone so that he was able to show off a bit of his bare chest, he wore his red tie loosely around his neck, his dress pants had a small stain on them and his belt was undone. His light brown eyes were glazed over, and his normally tan cheeks were a bit pinkish. He wore an abnormally large grin on his face, his dark, chocolate brown hair was a bit messy, his unmistakable curl identifying him. In his left hand, he held a very dark green colored glass bottle.

He glanced around the room at all of our shocked faces, then he stumbled forward, walking in a slow pace so that he may not lose his balance. "Hey guysssss! What's *hic* up?!" He held up his hand as if he were trying to wave, but only managed in spilling some reddish liquid from the bottle onto the floor. I knew what it was, and I could tell that so did everyone else. Red Italian Wine.

My fratello, Romano, for the first time ever seen by anyone, even me, was drunk.

Once Romano noticed that he spilled the wine, he stared at the puddle on the ground, then looked into the bottle, and said "oh, I thought I finished this *hic* bottle already…." Then he shrugged his shoulders and said "oh well" then downed the rest of the alcohol and threw the bottle back towards the door, it hit the ground just outside the still opened doors and shattered into small pieces. We all flinched at the loud crack of the glass, the receptionist in the front came running around the corner, when she saw the broken glass, she gasp, ran up to the doors and closed them, muttering apologies in Italian. "THANKS *hic* SWEETHEART!" screamed Romano, even though the young woman was most likely out of ear shot. He turned around to face all of our surprised (and some glaring) faces.

He looked a bit confused, one eyebrow lifted higher then the other, then he light heartedly smiled. Some nation's jaws dropped, having never seen him in anything but a scowl, let alone a smile. Spain was the first nation to nervously walk up to him "uhh, hi Roma, are you, uh… feeling alright?" Romano just looked at him and yelled "I feel great, papo! Why do you ask?"

We all thought the same thing. But it was Spain who voiced it "uhh, Papo?" he asked, obviously just as confused as the rest of us. Romano just laughed. "don't pretend like I don't know who you are, papo. I told you that I was *hic* coming today, I didn't want to go to that stupid world meeting. I'd rather be at the bar *hic* with you guys!" and he slung his arm around Spain's shoulder, a bright smile on his face.

Germany decided he would step into this mess. "Romano, you are at the world meeting, we just started, that is Spain, not 'Pa-po', and you are interrupting, so if you could please sit dow-" that's when Romano interrupted "you're funny, Aldo. You *hic* remind me of this nation that I like, Germany *hic*."

"Now, Romano, I'm not-….. w-wait, WHAT?!" Germany yelled, completely caught off gaurd. Me and a few other nation's also let out a loud gasp, Romano hated Germany, and he sure had no problem showing it, what was he saying? I decided to jump into the conversation. "Romano, I thought you hated Germany, what are you talking about?"

Honestly, I thought someone would have stepped in to end this conversation so we could get back to the meeting, but no one did. Either everyone was just as interested in Romano's drunken behavior, or they just didn't care. I led Romano to his seat next to mine; for fear that he would fall or pass out, and let him continue his explanation. Germany and Spain also took their seats, waiting for my fratello to speak.

At first, Romano resisted in saying anything, but I was able to get him to talk by offering him some more wine when he finished (which of course was a lie, but I wanted to know). "Fine, Dante, I'll tell. But I better get the whole *hic* bottle!" I nodded "ok, Romano. Oh, and drink some water, it'll help with the hiccups, ve~" I said, holding a glass of water in his face. "Thanks" he replied, and gulped down the entire glass. Once he finished, Finland walked up and took his glass, giving it to the Italian woman from before, who took it and silently left the room. All eyes were on Romano, and we waited for him to begin.

He let out a deep breath, and then spoke "I don't actually hate Germany. I never have, I actually kind of admire him, no homo! Haha!" he laughed, a smirk on his face. Germany, who's cheeks were slightly tinted a very light pink, asked "T-then why are you always so cruel to me- ah, him?"

Romano was silent for a bit before he answered "…. I'm cruel to everyone." The room was tense, none of us deciding to speak, not even America, waiting for him to continue. "Germany is a strong, macho, potato-loving Bastard. He is very hard working and a bit harsh at times, but then he is also loyal and very kind, and very caring. He's a good friend. You would wonder how I would know this, i mean I don't even go near the guy. My brother tells me these things when people think I'm ignoring him, but I never need him to, it's written all over his face." At this point, everyone, especially Germany, were gawking at him. He wasn't even joking, no sign of a chuckle or anything. He was all serious, even in his drunken state.

I was about to say something but apparently, he wasn't done yet. "Same for Spain, he is one of the most important people to me, he raised me, cared for me when no one else would. He dealt with my mouth and my attitude. I told him I hated him more times then I can count, but he loved me no matter what, and I could never be more grateful to anyone else for that. I love him and care about him more then he will ever know." At this point, his eyes were closed, but he opened then and beamed, while chuckling out a "no homo!" I looked to spain, who was silently sobbing, a large smile on his face, eyes gleaming with happiness. I could understand, some of us (including me) were close to tears ourselves from Romano's kind words. Spain started running up to him, but I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me, confused. "let him finish" I whispered to him, he smiled and nodded, sitting back in his seat. We then turned our full attention to Romano, who was drawing pictures with his fingers on the surface of the hard wood conference table. He started chuckling again, almost like a giggle, and said "you know, I don't really hate any of them, I mean, France is an exception. But…. I just…. I mean, like Hungary, I actually really liked her, and I was really angry that I never got to spend enough time with her, she was so knid and tender and….. motherly. She made me feel like I had a real family, even though we were together for such a short time" meanwhile, Hungary was blubbering into Austria's shirt, a small smile on her face. " or Switzerland, he is very mean, and uses his guns way to much" oh no! Switzerland is loading his gun! "but he is so protective of his sister, he cares so much about her, and I can tell. Even though there is no reason for him to be, he is always there. By her side now, and I can tell he is going to stay there. He cares for his sister so much, I wish I could be as loyal and protecting as him" Oh, thank god! He put the gun back down. And, I think, Switzerland might have just shown a tiny curl of the lip, the beginnings of a smile!

"and speaking of brothers" he began again, with his thick, deep, Italian accent. "I think I treated him worst of all" I stared at my fratello, I really wanted to hear this. "my fratello" he chuckled a bit "has always been way too perfect for his own good". My eyes widen, my mouth drops a bit, and all I can think is _'WHAT?!'_ I was completely and utterly confused, and stunned, so stunned that I almost didn't notice the pairs of eyes staring at me throughout the room. I really didn't care, I just wanted to hear what my fratello had to say _'maybe I misheard him, yeah that's got to be it'_, but Romano didn't say anything, he just sat there, completely lost in thought, his already pink tinted cheeks growing just a bit darker, so I decided to speak up. "b-but, I thought you hated m- uh, him. W-what do you mean?" I asked him, a bit nervous for his answer.

He looked to me and shook his head "no one ever really gets it" he nearly whispers. "I barely get it myself", he paused, I guess to let it sink in. I stared at him, silently begging him to continue, and he does, while looking straight at his feet. "My fratello may be much weaker then others, like Germany or *shivers* Russia, but as far as I know, he is the strongest man I have ever known." I was in tears right now, silently crying, and if I hadn't wanted him to continue, I would have tackled Romano in a hug by now. I bet everyone had their eyes glued to us, but I couldn't care less.

"He has been smiling ever since we were with grandpa Rome, no matter what, no matter how many times he is scolded or how many times he is captured, or defeated, or scared, even when he is angry, he is smiling. He smiled through all his hardships, and god knows we both have had a lot, but he made the best out of it. He always looked at the positive." A chuckle "hell, he could still laugh through the loss of his first love! I hold a grudge over a squashed tomato for crying out loud!..." he smiles softly, and says " he is so much stronger then anyone I have ever met, everyone has always wanted me to be more like him, and I always said I hated him because of it, but really, I hated myself because I agreed with them. I thought I should be more like him, I still do. He has always been….. so much better then me I always resented him for being so amazing without even trying. I use to make paintings with my brother when he came over while I was still with Spain, but... I never showed him mine because it was never as good as his." Then he pulled a small metal container out of his inner suit pocket, he opened it and downed its contents.

There was no doubt there was some sort of alcohol in there, so I ran up and snatched it out of his hand, though my attempt was futile, because he just about drank it all with one swing. I looked back to him with the best glare I could manage with my tear stained face, which probably came out as more of a kicked puppy look. _'why on earth is he still drinking?'_ I thought.

He started swaying back and forth, a sign that he wasn't going to last much longer. He spoke again, "I care about my brother, more then anyone. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do. I have to protect him from everything, he is my fratellino. And I do try, but I'm just no good and end up hurting him just the same. So I stay away, trying to protect him from a distance, so he can be happy." Another chuckle "which is why I'm glad he has so many good friends…. He deserves it" tears were running down his face now. "Amo il mio fratello più di chiunque altro mai potrebbe, e lui non saprà mai, perché io non meritano alcuna gentilezza potrei tornare da lui. Quindi per ora e sempre, odio mio fratello" **_'I love my brother more than anyone ever could, and he will never know, because i don't deserve any kindness i might get back from him. So for now and always, i hate my brother'_**

Most of the countries had no idea what he said, but I didn't care. My eyes were wide open, my mouth was catching a few flies as my jaw hit the floor, tears streaming down my face in a never ending cascade creating a pool of salty water around my feet. I couldn't even think straight, his words hit me like a ton of bricks as I tried to process what was just said. I was way to overwhelmed with emotions and sank to the floor, where Germany came over and held me. The entire time my eyes never left my cloudy eyed, drunk, beautiful, misunderstood, _perfect _fratellone. "f-f-rat-e-ello-o….." I tried to speak to him through my sobs, but I couldn't. The words died in my throat, because I couldn't speak them above a broken whisper. "ahhhh, Dante, you'reeee such a cry baybe" he said to me, his words starting to sound mangled a stretched out.

"where is the damn bartender wif ma drinkssss? I'll be back later guys, I'm going to a barr that actually SELLS ME MY DAMN DRINKS!" he yelled the last part, as if he thought someone would poof up with a martini just for him. He stood up, very slowly and with much difficulty, and started stumbling towards the door, I gave Spain a look that said _go stop him you idiot! _because I was incapable of standing up or speaking at the moment. He started walking towards Romano, a bit startled at the look I gave him, and reached for him but stooped when Romano whipped around. He still swayed from side to side violently, his clothes a bit more disheveled than before, but from the look on his face, you could never tell he was wasted at all. He looked serious, a dangerous glint in his eye as he stared us all down. He looked at Spain and gave him a deadly glare, then he did the same to all of us.

Not one word was spoken in the room, not a sound was heard, even though I could have sworn I heard a pin drop. All eyes were on Romano as he spoke with an icy coldness in his voice that even Russia visibly shivered from. "Do **not** tell anyone about this conversation, I will not have any human or country pity me about my dumb feelings, and if you do decide to tell someone, just remember this" he pulls something out of his back pants pocket and puts it at his side, I struggle to see what it is for a moment, my vision still a bit blurred from the many tears shed. Once I get a good look, I freeze, and Germany tenses, holding me a bit tighter. The entire room is frozen and silent as Romano takes his handgun, a silver Colt 45 with his name engraved beautifully on the side, and gently tossed it back and forth between both hands.

"the other countries may not know this, but you all know perfectly well how well I can aim, sober-" he points the gun at a large world map hanging on the very far wall on the other side of the room and shoots. I jump at the loud sound of the gun going off, Germany was now clinging to me as I was to him. I looked to the wall and saw that the bullet cleanly cut right through southern Italy, Romano on the map. "-or not" he finished with a smirk.

Many countries stared at him, mouths wide open in shock. Others repeatedly looked from my fratello to the map and back. Even more were just completely dumbfounded, confused by what just happened. I just stared at him, one thing going through my mind_ 'he can shoot perfectly, even with his shaking hand and drowsy-looking stance…. The mafia has trained him very well.'_

With that, Romano put the gun back in his back pocket, and surprisingly grinned. It was a drunken grin, but it was still a bit shocking. "great! Now that we understand each other, ima go buys some more wine!" he turned and slammed the double doors open and stumbled through. He made it to the end of the hall and fell, face first to the tiled floor, hard. By this time, I was standing up, holding onto Germany's arm, just watching him. When he fell, I quickly let go of Germany and ran to go help him, as well as a few others.

I was the first to get to him, I rolled him onto his back and laid him on my lap. Just as I thought, he passed out.

* * *

**Well, here is my one-shot for you.**

**I know it was really stupid, and fluffy but I hope at least some of you don't think it's as bad as it really is. This took a really loooooong time to type, plus I was writing the next chapter of "Playing Pretend" so, sorry. But it is done! So here you go, hopefully some of you will review.**

**…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks ^-^**

**~Risingstar13720**


End file.
